


Like sea around a shore

by Killermanatee



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Darillium smut, F/M, PWP, Smut, seriously there is absolutely no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee
Summary: The nights on Darillium are long, the Doctors knows how to make the best of it.--------For River Song Appreciation Day she deserves aaaall the orgasms. ;)





	Like sea around a shore

**Author's Note:**

> I love everything about THORS. Especially the sexual tension between the two protagonists. ;) 
> 
> Title from "How can I tell you" by Cat Stevens.

The Tardis is dim, just providing enough ambient light to look at River next to him. There won’t be daylight for another 24 years and if it was up to him the sun would never rise again over the Singing Towers. He’d just stay here, growing old, letting the universe get by on its own. Say to Hell with the Library, to Hell with the paradox. Because if he keeps River here she won’t have to die for a version of him that has no idea of what she’ll mean to him.

He takes in River sleeping peacefully, able to stare without her teasing him, without her taking action. The thin sheet has fallen down just below her hips, revealing her bare upper body, skin pale in the faint light. She is lying on her side, towards him, although her face is hidden under her hair. He can hear her faintly snoring into the pillow, a noise she would never admit to making, yet he can’t help but smile at how incredibly charming it is. One hand is resting by her face, fingers slightly curled. Her other arm lies over her breasts, just covering her nipples yet providing an enticing view from his side of the bed.

Letting his gaze trail lower, he takes in the dip of her waist, the small swell of her stomach, the sharp outline of her hipbone. There is just enough light for him to make out the dip of her pelvis before the rise of her pubic bone. He licks his lips, thinking about what is hidden in the shadow and the delightful time he spent at exactly that spot just a few hours ago.

Maybe if he just locks the doors the universe will let them be. Let him enjoy his days with River, making love for hours and being blissfully ignorant of whatever paradoxes try to chase them down. The universe can bloody well look after itself.

River makes a soft noise, shifting slightly, her arm sliding just low enough to reveal a dusky pink nipple. He stares at it, the swell of her breast, deliciously pressed up by her arm and he feels heat pooling in his groin. Her body has always been his undoing.

He has always loved watching her sleep, taking the time to stare without shame, reminiscing of everything he has done to her and still plans on doing. The feel of her breasts under his hands, the taste of her sweat-slicked skin, her moans in his ears. He thinks of her talented hands around his throbbing cock, her nails digging into his back and teeth against his chest. Nothing can hold his attention like the temptress besides him. The universe has nothing to offer to compete with her.

His gaze greedily taking in Rivers curves, his hand finds his hardening erection and he strokes himself slowly. Despite their earlier lovemaking he is not sated. Maybe never will be. He stares at her, seeing the images of his hands roaming her skin from earlier this night, stroking himself as a poor substitute for the softness and heat of River’s skin. He stops when he realizes there is no longer a need for the loneliness of his hands and his memories to bring him release. He turns fully towards River and slowly runs his fingers over her side, ghosting along the dip of her waist. She doesn’t stir so he grows bolder. Torn between his greed for watching her sleep and the need to sink his teeth into her shoulder and make her scream again.

He is vaguely aware that he should let her rest but really how can she be needing this much sleep anyway?

His fingers stroke over her hip, dipping under the sheets to run along her bum and just to the top of her thighs. Her skin is impossibly hot and before he can give it another thought his fingers are gliding up her thigh, skimming her abdomen before carefully finding their way in between her thighs. He has to suppress a groan when her upper leg shifts slightly, allowing for better access to her sex. The heat is almost enough for him to growl. He slips his index finger carefully between her slick folds, slowly moving in small circles. His gaze is focused on her reactions. The nipple he can see peeking out above her arm has hardened and goosebumps have formed on her skin.

He grows bolder, using a second finger on her sex. She is pure wet heat and his mind instantly goes back to being buried deep inside her. His cock twitches and he slips one finger into her, feeling her tight muscles. His eyes wander back and forth between her hard nipple and his administrations between her thighs.

Finally she stirs. A small moan escapes her, and she rubs her face, pushing her hair aside. Her lids are heavy and her lips slightly parted. When she at last focuses on his face right in front of hers, her lips curl up in a lazy smile. Her voice is still raspy with sleep “Well, good morning, sweetie.”

“Just when I thought you’d sleep forever.” He maintains drawing circles in her wetness and gives her a most certainly very smug look. Her hand comes up and rests on his face. Their eyes locked, he drinks in her dilated pupils, the flutter of her eyelids and her quickening breath.

He finally moves his head towards her and she closes her eyes, clearly expecting him to kiss her. But he has other plans. His lips are close to her ear. “Turn around.” It comes out a little raspier than he intends but River doesn’t seem to mind. She hums appreciatively and rolls around and when she presses her bum deliciously right up against his erection he moans into her hair.

He has one arm underneath her, pulling her close, his hand spanning her flexing abdomen. The other still continues the exploration of her sex. He slips one leg between hers, providing him with better access and he is immediately rewarded when her breath hitches and one of her hands finds its way into his hair, pulling just a little too roughly. She is stretched beautifully, all taut muscles, accentuated curves against his skin.

His movements between her folds become faster, more demanding of her release while his other hand moves up to roughly squeeze her breasts and work her impossibly hard nipples. He nuzzles into her hair, engulfed by the smell of ginger and citrus, wild like the woman in his arms.

His lips are close to her ear, his voice still low and husky. “Can you feel what you do to me?” He accentuates his words by pressing his hips into her harder, moving his erection between the cheeks of her arse and the friction makes him groan. How did he go for so long without her? How will he ever be able to be without her again? But he pushes the thought aside. Not tonight. Not when it is the first night after so long he has her all to himself, the first night of this body being with her.

He rubs his thumb over her clit. “Come for me. Let me hear you.”

River doesn’t need anyone’s permission to find release but knowing what his encouragement does to her and hearing her moan even louder, chanting variations of “yes” and “please” and “don’t stop” strokes a deep possessive part of him.

He settles on the pace he knows she craves, deep thrusts of his fingers, steady circles of his thumb and her movements become erratic, spasms shaking her legs, and his hand on her breast has to tighten to keep her pressed against his chest as she screams out her orgasm. She is wild and uncontrolled and he can’t help but feel pride that he is the one who can get her there, can get her to drop all guards. He keeps up the movement between her legs, pushing her further until she begs him to stop, her hips straining away from his fingers.

Her face twists, and despite the awkward angle his mouth finds hers. It’s barely kiss but two hungry mouths devouring each other, their tongues dueling and demanding more and more. Without stopping she twists in his arms until their chests are pressed together and their limbs entangled. River rubs herself against his cock and he grabs her arse to pull her closer.

He is not sure how exactly, maybe it’s because she is so damn distracting, all moans and slick heat but suddenly he finds himself underneath River, her legs spread around his waist and his hands on her hips. When she languidly slides her folds against his cock he curses. Rather loudly.

River chuckles. “Well this is certainly new.”

He stills. “Do you mind?”

“Not one bit.” She leans in to kiss him. It’s slow and sensual and his hands spread out across her back.

Her hands are next to his head, supporting her weight and when she lifts her head her smile is as wide as he’s ever seen. “You know,” she raises one hand to cup his cheek “I think I’m growing rather fond of this body.”

He smirks. “Really? Now why is that?” He grabs onto her hips and presses himself firmly against her core. River bites her lip and closes her eyes for a moment. “Sweetie you know exactly why.” With that, she moves herself down his body, her hands and lips trailing over his neck, down his chest, taking their time along his stomach.

As she moves, his hands slide up her back until they bury into her hair, keeping it from obstructing the glorious view of his wife kissing and licking down his torso. She takes her time, mapping out every inch, seeking eye contact in between kisses and placing love bites.

When she finally reaches his erection and licks along from base to tip he hisses. “Fuck!” He instantly bites his tongue. “Sorry. Just…”

River chuckles down between his thighs. “I really don’t mind, darling. Don’t hold back for me.” And just like that she lowers her mouth over his cock and the sight of her lips gliding up and down is almost too much. He groans and one hands moves from her hair onto her shoulder. “Please…” he has to swallow because the pressure of her mouth, the slow strokes of her tongue and her hand pumping in unison is almost too much. “… River. Please. Too much. Let me feel you. Come up here.”

She lets go of his cock with an audible pop and just because she apparently loves to torture him, she gives him one long slow lick before she slides up his body. He makes sure to kiss her, hoping he can convey everything he feels, from adoration and love to desperation and pure need.

He grabs onto his erection and drags it along the length of her folds, relishing in the slick heat.

River’s nails dig into his shoulder. “Please… Need you”

Not like it would take much convincing. He finally slides into her, hot and slick and it’s almost better than earlier, without the overwhelming newness of it all, feeling her in this body. Now its pure release and he can just enjoy the feeling of River sinking down onto him all the way, watching her lean back, running his hands along her chest, down her stomach to her hips.

She grinds herself against him and he finds a rhythm of his hips to match hers, moving slowly but forcefully against each other. River kneads her breast, pulls on her nipples and he can’t decide which is better: Watching her caressing herself or the junction between them.

She is setting a faster pace, rubbing herself on him, and it is gloriously wanton. He can’t ever deny her anything so one hand lets go of her hip and his thumb finds her clit. As she moves herself up and down on his cock, he rubs small circles onto the sensitive nub. It doesn’t take long and she is digging her nails into his chest, whimpering as she is overcome by another orgasm.

Feeling the ripple of her climax around him, he groans again, almost painfully close to finishing himself. Seeing River overcome with pleasure is intoxicating. It revs up his need, making it carnal and predatory.

So he flips them around, his fast movements causing River to let out a small surprised yelp.

Her hair spread out over the pillows, lips swollen and her chest still heaving post-orgasm she is a sight to behold and he pauses for a moment to stare at her.

“I love you.”

The words just tumble out in the moment. Not the first time he has said them tonight, and not any less true but she laughs. “I know. Sentimental idiot. Now finish what you started.”

He feels no need to argue with her, so he just bends down to lick a long stroke along her neck, sinking his teeth into her as he guides himself into her cunt. River clutches his back.

Hard panting leaves her lips, hot against his skin. Her fingers dig into his back, pull him closer, probably leaving marks. He doesn’t care. How could he when she is so hot and tight and wild underneath him? The sound of skin against skin mixes with their moans, obscenely loud, raw and uninhibited. It rings in his ears, and for a moment he has to squeeze his eyes shut, focusing on not falling over the edge. Because despite his arousal he wants it to last, wants to make up for all the nights without her. She is a drug and he is the addict chasing his high. He’ll never get his fill of her.

River’s hand on his cheek pulls him from his thoughts and his eyes snap open. He holds still and she swallows and licks her lips. “What’s on your mind? I’m right here.”  
He turns his head, kisses the palm of her hand and raises an eyebrow. “Trust me, I am very aware of where you are.”

“Then stop being so damn considerate and let go.” She leans up, hot breath against his ear. “Please… fuck me.” Her voice is deep and then she licks his hear and nibbles on his lobe and the combination of it all is just too much.

He speeds up his movements. Frantic and fast, slamming into her. River plants her feet on the mattress, and her lips at his ear, telling him “yes” and “please, more” are what finally brings him to the edge. With a few last hard thrusts he spills himself in her, eyes squeezed shut and spasms running down his legs.

Beneath him River chuckles and runs her hands along his back, apparently not minding that he has collapsed on top of her and is fighting to regain control over his body.  
He finally finds the energy to prop himself up and he is sure the smile on his face is rather besotted as he looks down on his wife. His beautiful, wild, bespoke wife.  
River smirks. “You look rather satisfied.”

The Doctor chuckles. “I believe you should be rather satisfied yourself.”

She lightly scratches her nails down the length of his back. “So...” she pauses, “Can I expect 24 years of this?”

He raises an eyebrow. “Absolutely.”

And then he just has to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Doctor Who fic I ever completed. And I have zero regrets about avoiding a plot and going straight to porn. ;)


End file.
